You deserve to know
by mayo297
Summary: AU where Peter went to Homecoming with Gwen and now he has some explaining to do. Gwen's POV


Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Tom Holland

Gwen Stacy - Lili Reinhart

Gwen sighed and continued doing her science homework. She left it on the very last possible moment because of Homecoming.

 _Homecoming_

She dropped her pen at the thought of the dance. She buried her face in her hands. It was going really well, but then Peter decided to bail on her after two dances, during which he had been stiff and nervous like she'd never seen him before.

"I-I'm sorry, Gwen. I gotta go. You don't deserve this, I'm sorry." He'd said and she could see on his face and in his eyes that he had really meant it, but why did he do it then? If she didn't deserve it, why did he leave her there?

Gwen wiped at her eyes to keep any tears from falling and returned to her homework. At least she wanted to, but something prevented her from doing so. A knock on her window.

 _What the hell? I live on the fifth floor in a building with no firescape._

She dismissed it and got back to work. As she picked up her pen, she heard it again.

 _Seriously, what the hell? Twice in a row, there's no way I'm imagining this._ She thought and finally looked at the window.

Gwen gasped and jumped up from her chair, knocking it on the ground at the sight.

Spider-Man was knocking on her window; upside down, she could only see his head from above her window. He was motioning for her to open her window. Gwen took a careful step back. Not letting the wall crawler out of her sight, she slowly picked up her chair. She hesitated. Should she let him in? What could he possibly want? Curiosity took over her and she opened the window.

Spider-Man carefully crawled inside her room and closed the window behind him. Gwen took another step back. For a moment they just kept staring at each other.

" What ... what are you doing here?" Gwen broke the silence.

No answer. His mechanical lenses squinted a bit, then returned to normal.

Gwen cleared her throat.

" I am going to ask you again and for the last time. What a..." She stopped herself, watching him.

Spider-Man put his right hand on the top of his head and grabbed his mask. Gwen's breathing got faster.

 _Why would he come to my room and unmask himself?_ Gwen thought. Her mind was racing, searching for an explanation.

He slowly lifted the mask and kept pulling it down. He pulled it all the way down. Gwen's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Or rather several beats. She couldn't believe her eyes.

 _Peter Parker_ stood right in front of her, looking at her with the same guilty look he'd given her two days ago at the homecoming dance.

" Peter." She whispered. Her mouth was formed in an O shape and her eyes wide.

He still didn't say a word. He dropped the mask on the floor.

" I thought you deserved an explanation." Were his first words to her.

" So this is why you left. I saw the news. Stark's plane. You went to fight that flying guy. And it was Liz's dad. I ... I can't believe this. You're Spider-Man." Gwen said and went to sit on her bed.

Peter took a seat next to her.

" Yeah. I didn't tell anyone, because I wanted to protect you all, but now I see that the people I care the most about and I really trust them should know. So some lunatic wouldn't catch them by surprise. I mean, maybe it puts them in danger anyway and even though they can be on a lookout for some psycho, they can't do much about it, but still. They deserve to know." Peter finished his rant.

Gwen took a moment to process what he just said.

 _He cares about me. Damn it, Gwen,_ that's _what you take from that?_

"Who else knows?" She asked.

" Well, mister Stark found out somehow and came to me. He even took me on a mission."

" Hey that was when you suddenly bailed on Ned when the two of you were supposed to go to that video game fair, wasn't it?"

Peter nodded his head.

" Yes. Mister Stark took me to Germany. I took a part in the superhero civil war. Well, a small part anyway."

" So _that's_ how you got that bruise on your eye." Gwen exclaimed.

" Yes. I tried to smash Captain America's shield with my face."

Gwen barked out a shocked laugh.

" Okay. So that's one person. Who else knows?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck.

" Well, Ned found out by accident a couple days before DC. And May found out just yesterday, also by accident. You're the first person I've told on my own accord."

 _Wow. That's something. This must be a huge deal for him._

"Look, Gwen. I _really_ care about you and I know you're not gonna tell anyone."

" Of course not. Your secret is safe with me, Peter." Gwen said and gave him a reasuring smile. Peter smiled shyly back at her.

"So, you probably know what I'm going to ask you now." Gwen said.

" Mind reading is not among my powers, Gwen." Peter said with a chuckle.

" Oh, c'mon. You know very well. What are the other Avengers like?"

Peter took a moment to think.

" Well, I haven't spent much time with them so far, but mister Stark is really cool. And weird. Then I met his friend, Happy. He's... I really don't know how to describe him, you'd have to meet him. I kinda talked a little to Vision and Colonel Rhodes, but I still don't know much about them. And that's it."

Gwen smiled and chuckled.

" You weren't kidding, that's very little information."

" Maybe you'll get to meet them one day. Once they settle their differences."

" Right, the civil war." Gwen said.

" Yes, that. Who would you like to meet the most?" Peter asked.

" Black Widow and Wanda Maximoff, I think. Something about strong, independent women, you know? Oh, and Thor to hear his battle stories and The Captain to ask about life in the 40s." Gwen concluded.

" Sounds like you can't really choose." Peter teased.

" It's not my fault. They're all interesting."

Peter laughed a little and stood up from the bed. He grabbed the mask discarted on the floor and put it on his head, so his face was still visible.

Gwen stood beside him.

" Listen, Gwen. There's something I wanna ask you."

" I'm listening."

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Peter choked out.

Gwen smiled.

" Could I say no to a superhero?" She asked jokingly. "Yes, I'll go out with you, Pete. And no, not just because you're Spider-Man. Just don't bail on me again, okay?"

Peter smiled and nodded his head. Gwen came closer to him and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

" I'll text you the time. See you tomorrow at school." She said and opened her window.

Peter pulled the mask over his face and climbed outside. He stuck to the wall with his back and looked back at Gwen one last time. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back and raised his right hand.

Gwen watched Peter shoot a web out of his web shooter and swing on it towards the next building. He kept swinging through town and she kept looking until she could no longer see him.

Then she sat down to her homework again, with her mood million times better now.

 _Now I finally know why he had to leave the dance and we're going on a date tomorrow after school._

It was always a good feeling, getting asked out by a nice guy like Peter, but when you also happened to be in love with the guy, like she was, it was that much better.


End file.
